Sherman Geisler
Doctor Sherman Dean Geisler is a man who lives in the wrecked remnants of The Kennedy Space Center, near Lumbridge, working on a way to thwart the threat of The Chimera, and to continue NASA's work... under his rules. He has also converted some of it into a rapid transportation hub, and trade center. Appearance and Personality. Appearance Doc dresses warm, having a nice trenchcoat and leather helmet, complete with aviator goggles, with a couple sweaters underneath, a scarf around his neck, and snow boots. Even in the warmth of facilities of the Center, he still prefers warm and sharp dress, wearing his favorite brown pin-striped suit. He has green eyes, brown hair, and a well-maintained mustache. He has a utility belt with some tools, and carries a hunting rifle with scope, a strange ray gun with grey matter floating in a formaldehyde-filled glass rod, and a bizarre and bulky pair of goggles that sport multiple lenses of concave, convex, and anything in-between or not. He is 50 years old. Supposed Personality Doc is polite, but stern, like a police officer in some respects. He's aware that it's dangerous out there, and folks need all the help they can get. He's alert some of the time, and attempts to keep the massive Space Center clean, running well, for the good of any potential travelers. He peddles all sorts of wares, and charges modest prices. He also fixes stuff for people. All in all, he's looking out for the public interest, helping people make a living. He is a gentleman, and attempts to keep this view at all times, never striking women physically with his hands, and treating them respectfully. He tends to like honor and good sport, and dislikes it when people don't play fair. He despises the chimera, and will not show mercy to them in any way. He likes swing music, and some electro-swing especially. History. Sherman was born before the war started, and has since grown up with the war. He has german roots, and his father was secretly a nazi scientist, who was moderately wealthy for his contributions to the scientific contributions. He developed a hatred for the Chimera, and aliens in general. When he was younger, he was highly intelligent, and became a scientist in many fields, particularly the medical field. He started studying the Chimera virus, trying to find a cure, but unable to. He also hunted for a while, and had some skill with his favorite rifle. He acquired a job at NASA, and performed some unique experiments on animals involving microgravity, and outer space conditions. During his career there, he went back to school, and learned aeronautics, engineering, astronautics, and astronomy. Having such an intelligent employee there, he worked very hard at NASA. When the Chimera attacked NASA, Sherman fled, and hid in the nearby city of Cape Canaveral. He hid in his house, hearing explosions, gunfire, and other horrible noises. When the noises subsided, he chanced a glance outside: Cape Canaveral was ravaged. Sherman went outside, rooting through the houses of the dead. He felt bad when doing so, but the people were dead: They had no use for them anymore. When going through a pile of rubble, he found something: Three floppy disks, 1 white, 1 black, and one dark green. He went back to his house, and turned on his old IMB PC, and inserted the white floppy, curious. Test tubes, and scientific equipment cluttered his desk, in a vain attempt for a cure. Immediately the contents came up, encoded. He looked at the code, and then started to crack it, going off strange intuition and a sense of deja-vu. It took him 4 days of cracking nearly non-stop to break the code. Finally, when the code was cracked, he started reading: "Dear future me, Doctor Sherman Geisler, I am you. You are me. We share the same soul. Yes, souls exist. I've proven it, and created them. If you want to live in the bleak world you are in, you will read this very carefully, and learn something from it. This manuscript was currently written in your lifetime, which means you were born before me, which means that my Avatar traveled back in time to inhabit you, I suspect." Sherm looked at it, confused, and with many questions whirling in his head. ~Who wrote this? How did he know this would happen, and my name? How can a person create souls? What is an Avatar? Time travel's impossible!" The computer screen flickers, and nearly shuts off for a second at his thought. ~The phone lines must be failing. Better hurry.~ "There are a collection of tapes in a safe approximately 400 paces due south-west of here. The combination for the lock is "5973" Go now, your computer will be fine." Doc then became even more confused, but followed the directions skeptically. True enough, there was a safe 400 paces south-west, and it answered to the combination, revealing a collection of rock tapes. He collected the safe, lugging it back to his place, then read his computer again. "Now that you have them, I want you to listen to them, in order, while reading this. Trust me, I know what's going on." Sherman raised an eyebrow, and took out his walkman, put the first tape in, and read. He did this all though the floppy, until he reaches a tape with the words "Awakening" on it. He puts it in, and read it carefully. "Bat out of Hell" plays in his ears as he reads, his mind humming. Then, when the final crescendo of the song hits, his eyes glitter, and something in his head clicks''. His head reels, taking in the sensory stimuli, the world becoming sharper, and clearer. He starts to understand ''the universe. He pushes back in his chair, wrestling with this newfound insight, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Eureka!" After what seems like years in the span of a few seconds, he got it under control. He started getting ideas, and he didn't know whom to turn to. He drove back to the Center to check the damage, trying to fight those new ideas that were screaming at him to try. When he arrived, he surveyed the damage, and then a brilliant idea popped into his head: He should continue NASA's work. Humanity has to rebuild somehow! He drove back and moved his belongings to the Center, and began to re-build. He renamed The Kennedy Space Center "Hugo Station". It is currently under construction. Powers. Doc is the post-incarnation of Lewis Fredrikson, and thus possesses his soul, and the same capabilities. Doc has backtracked to Lewis's previous paradigm, one of Etheric nature. He espouses the belief that "science" as we know it is as mutable as the universe itself, with the mere act of observing it can change the outcome, instead of one set cause and effect. This is the way Ether works, and his creations supposedly harness Ether, the metaphysical building blocks of reality. Science is as personal as the one who views it, and operates according to one's views. *Doc has reality warping , but only certain aspects of it currently. He needs to study, meditate, and self-reflect to gain strength. Some techniques he can do: Life *He can scan people for injuries or disease, and scan for the distance of living creatures. Matter *Basic transmutation: He can change matter from one thing to another without changing it's composition. (Lead into gold, but not water into freon.) He can make objects become better made, from a jury-rigged half-broken gun into a well-oiled machine, and can turn a wall into soft clay so he can tear through it. *Matter sensing: He can recognize elements and substances immediately, determining their weight, density, and composition. He can also convert his sight to "Matter sight" allowing him to percieve objects as "patterns" in this way he can see through walls and other objects. Mind * He can enhance his thought processes to amazing speeds, give himself rudimentary protection from mental attacks, and other tricks. He can also sense aura, to a very limited degree. Spirit * He can perceive spirits and alternate universes. * He can Also touch and/or harm spirits. He cannot travel to these dimensions yet. By mixing his powers, he could draw inanimate objects from the Spirit worlds to the Real world, he can dull pain for himself by controlling his nerves (via mind and life), * Sherman needs a degree of Enlightenment to understand and utilize his powers. He only has a fraction needed to ascend . He still has more understanding than a human ever could have, however, and will stand forever apart from run-of-the-mill humanity. * Doctor has a dormant alternate version of Supernatural Concealment that enables him to go unnoticed by any normal humans. He can still be seen by supernaturals. This cloaking only works if he makes a conscious effort to blend in. If he fires his shotgun and draws attention, people will certainly notice him. He can suppress this cloaking aura. When he leaves, people will then forget him very quickly. The best people description people could make of him would probably be "That guy. Girl. Whatever." Mentioned before, this ability is dormant and not in effect. *Doc also has the ability to gain profound insight by way of dreams. These dreams are not always clear, nor do they give the answers you seek, only the ones it deems most important. This power is also dormant. Doctor Geisler weakness is Backlash: a mysterious and unknowable force that blights him when he succumbs to hubris, and uses his powers that go against the universe's grain. His skills include knowledge in biology, Astronomy, Chemistry, engineering, and advanced mathematics such as String theory, small firearms skill (mostly hunting rifles), and mechanical repair. Hugo Center. HeatHold originally was The Kennedy Space Center. It has become a hub of activity and commerce in the Lumbridge area. It features defensive systems against the Chimera, and fully-operative heating. Some features of it: #Heating: Obvious, for people who seek shelter from blizzards. #Indoor hydroponic garden, with an assortment of vegetable and fruit plants. Herbs and spices also grow here. #Incinerator. #Running water from a wellspring, and plumbing. #Air filtration system. #Defense turrets. #Laboratory. #Workshop. #Rooms to stay in. Each features two beds, a bathroom, and a dresser. #Medical center, kitted out with medical supplies and drugs. #"absolutely everything" is the major shop here, sells everything a person needs to survive in the tundra. Includes firearms, ammunition, clothing, and rentable cars. #A bazaar of other things that can be bought or sold can be found here. HC has rules to people who come to stay there, or work there. They must sign a waiver. The Waiver includes some questions, which must be filled out and submitted. Here are a few: *Occupation. *Most usable skill. *Duration of stay. *Monetary ownership. After submission, they will be assigned a job to perform to pay for their room and board. If they fail to perform well, or cause trouble, they will be given a warning, and then kicked out if they transgress again. Some occupations: *Mechanic. *Medical personnel. *Scout. *Gardener. * Construction worker. Sherman has some rooms below the normal compound. These series of rooms are secret, and only he knows they exist. These rooms are his sanctum, where he may practise his powers without fear of backlash, for his sanctum supports his belief's. But, if his effects ever leave the confines of the sanctum, they will garner backlash as normal if they are blatant. Regardless to say, this is his turf, and he is most dangerous here, for he can abuse his powers without fear of retribution. He also permits no-one in these rooms, for their belief's would spoil the purity of the place.